starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Новая Республика
(неофициально) * Новая Республика * Новый Орден джедаев }} Новая Галактическая Республика ( ) — название галактического государства, созданного Альянсом за восстановление Республики взамен Галактической Империи после Битвы при Эндоре. Сформированная в 5 ПБЯ после роспуска прежнего Альянса свободных планет (созданного сразу после Битвы у Эндора в качестве переходного государства), она стала основной властью Галактики. «Новая» Республика должна была стать продолжением исходной Галактической Республики, к тому времени получившей наименование Старая Республика. Новая Республика была основана на тех же принципах, что и старая Галактическая Республика тысячи поколений назад: представительный парламентский орган управляет Галактикой на честных и равноправных условиях — но должна была искоренить недостатки, приведшие к падению Галактической Республики. Новую Республику защищал Новый Орден джедаев, созданный Люком Скайуокером, также как когда-то Галактическую Республику защищал старый Орден джедаев. История Новая Галактическая Республика Смерть Императора Палпатина через четыре года после Битвы при Явине во время Битвы при Эндоре ознаменовала конец Империи. Через месяц, восемь наиболее представительных членов Альянса Повстанцев подписали Декларацию Новой Республики, определив цели, ценности и идеалы нового государства. В число этих восьми лиц входили Мон Мотма с Чандрилы, принцесса Лея Органа c Альдераана, Борск Фей'лья с Котлиса, адмирал Акбар с Мон Каламари, Сиан Тевв с Салласта, Доман Берусс с Кореллии, Керритрарр с Кашиика и Верринефра Б'тог Индриуммсей с Элома, ставшие первыми членами временного правительства Новой Республики, или Временного совета. Основной задачей Временного совета и, как следствие, Новой Республики, было покорение Корусанта. Это была, скорее, символическая цель, нежели стратегическая. С начала существования Старой Республики правительство располагалось на Корусанте, и захват планеты сделал бы законной администрацию Новой Республики в глазах жителей Галактики. Пока переезд оставался невозможным, Временный и Внутренний советы собирались на других планетах, например, на Ноквивзоре. В этот период Временное правительство продолжало определять задачи государства и разрабатывать новый набор принципов и законов. Движение к Центральным Мирам 200px|left|thumb|Войска Новой Республики освобождают [[Корусант.]] В первые месяцы после победы у Эндора правительство Новой Республики совершило лишь несколько дерзких вылазок вглубь имперского пространства, сосредоточившись вместо этого на отправке послов в многочисленные миры, свергнувшие имперских правителей. Послы быстро укрепили Новую Республику, увеличив число входящих в нее планет, в основном, за счет миров Внешнего Кольца, и адмирал Акбар подготовил войска к первой из серии кампаний, целью которых было освобождение ключевых частей Галактики от имперского господства. За следующие два года Флот Новой Республики освободил бесчисленное количество миров в Среднем и Внутреннем Кольце, продвинулся в Центральные Миры и закрепился в ключевых для будущих кампаний районах. К середине 6 ПБЯ 30 % Галактики целиком поддерживали Новую Республику и ещё 20 % поддерживали её номинально или проявляли симпатию. По мере приближения флота Акбара к Центральным Мирам становилось понятно, что главная цель нового правительства — освобождение Корусанта — достижима. Легитимизация Корусант был взят три года спустя после Битвы у Эндора. Задачу выполнил отряд коммандо из Разбойной эскадрильи. Кроме прочих, в отряд входили пилоты Ведж Антиллес, Корран Хорн, Гэвин Дарклайтер, а также агенты Новой Республики Йелла Вессири и Винтер. Отключив защитный экран, отряд вызвал флот Новой Республики под командованием адмирала Акбара для уничтожения оставшихся оборонительных укреплений планеты. До определенной степени это было ловушкой, подготовленной главой Имперской разведки Исанн Айсард. Новая Республика пришла на Корусант, чтобы обнаружить, что планета заражена вирусом Крайтос — смертельным заболеванием, опасным для многих нечеловеческих рас и излечиваемым только бактой. Чтобы устранить эту угрозу, Проныры изменили свой план и начали Войну за бакту против Айсард. В результате под контроль Новой Республики попала Тайферра, основной источник бакты в галактике. Таким образом, Новая Республика преодолела кризис и продолжила развитие. Новую Республику, полностью контролирующую Корусант, многие нейтральные миры стали воспринимать как законную власть, больше не относясь к ней как к слабой кучке повстанцев. От войны к миру Вскоре после захвата Корусанта и перемещения на него правительства Новой Республики, был созван Сенат Новой Республики, в честь чего был введен День восстановления. Принципы Первого Сената нашли отражение в речи принцессы Леи Органа, министр государства Новой Республики: : «Сегодня мы становимся галактической семьей — семьей больших и маленьких, молодых и старых, с уважением ко всем и привелегий ни для кого.» Мон Мотма стала первой Главой государства Новой Республики а также, в соответствии с новой Хартией, Председателем Сената и Главнокомандующим вооруженных сил. Во время её правления правительство Новой Республики отличалось большим сходством со временным правительством. Внутренний совет оставался высшей властью, а обязанности Временного совета перешли к Ассамблее Сената. Сражаться с диктатурой Империи оказалось более простым делом, чем формирование конфедерации планет. Пока Империю медленно выживали из Центральных Миров, многие советники Новой Республики начали думать, что война вскоре закончится. Политические амбиции и личное стремление к власти или престижу стали проникать в новое правительство. Пока эта проблема потихоньку нарастала, Республику объединяла более серьезная угроза — присутствие Империи. Несмотря на мелкие угрозы со стороны диктаторов, вроде Зинджа, к концу 8 ПБЯ почти три четверти известной Галактики поддерживало Новую Республику. Для многих лидеров государства это означало близкий конец войны. Возрождение Империи right|200px|thumb|[[Люк Скайуокер и его последователи у Академии джедаев на Явине-4.]] Одно из первых серьезных испытаний случилось в 9 ПБЯ, когда гранд-адмирал Траун принял командование над осколками Империи и повел успешную кампанию против Новой Республики. Политические разногласия помешали быстрому ответу Республики на кризис, поскольку амбициозные советники, вроде Борска Фей’лии, хотели получит власть за счет других. После множества поражений и отступлений Новой Республике удалось собраться с силами и, в конце концов, выиграть Битву при Билбринджи. Траун погиб, его силы отступили. Чувствуя, что окончательная победа над Империей у неё в руках, Новая Республика провела серию операций в остававшихся имперских зонах Галактики. Но торжество было недолгим. Через год после смерти Трауна воскрешенный Император Палпатин напал на Республику из Центра. Оказавшись против превосходящих сил, включая несколько видов супероружия, Новая Республика была отброшена назад и перешла к существованию, похожему на существования Альянса Повстанцев. Но в результате её спасла вторая смерть Императора во время набега на Ондерон, предпринятого рыцарем-джедаем Люком Скайуокером. Реорганизация и реформы После очередного освобождения Корусанта в 11 ПБЯ Сенат Новой Республики начал первую серию программ по реструктуризации государства. Были созданы специализированные советы, каждый с большими полномочиями, чем обыкновенные сенатские комитеты, и с ответственностью за определенной часть государственного управления. Среди них были Совет общей обороны, Совет безопасности и разведки, Совет правосудия, Совет министров, Совет по науке и технике и Коммерческий совет. Внутренний совет был заменен Правящим советом, состоящим из глав каждого из сенатских советов. Правящий совет наделялся полномочиями отстранять Главу государства, что ограничивало его способность получить слишком большую власть, какой обладал Палпатин, будучи Верховным канцлером. В это же время мастер-джедай Люк Скайуокер убедил Сенат, что Новая Республика только выиграет от создания Нового Ордена джедаев. Сенат одобрил это предложение и позволил Скайуокеру открыть Академию джедаев на Явине-4. Вначале здесь проходили тренировку первые рыцари-джедаи, а затем молодые студенты стали готовиться к ученичеству. Когда адмирал Даала пыталась реформировать Империю, он посчитала захват Явина-4 ключевой задачей в ослаблении Новой Республики. Нападение состоялось, однако джедаям удалось отстоять Академию и отбросить Империю назад. Мон Мотма ушла в отставку, назвав своим преемником Лею Органа-Соло. После утверждения Сенатом, Органа-Соло стала второй Главой государства Новой республики. Многие важные события с далеко идущими последствиями для Новой Республики произошли во время правления Органа-Соло. Наиболее значимые среди них — начало переговоров с Лигой Дасхан, альянсом йеветайских миров в скоплении Курнахт. Впоследствии это привело к тому, что обычно называют Кризис черного флота, во время которого Органа Соло, пережив две попытки отзыва со стороны Правящего совета и выражения недоверия Сенатом, расширила полномочия Главы государства для защиты Новой Республики от фанатичных йеветайцев и их безжалостной кампании геноцида. В это же время многие бывшие имперские миры выразили желание вступить в Новую Республику. Однако в правительствах большинства этих миров оставались лица, известные ещё с имперских времен, и в результате их делегаты в Сенате часто отстаивали позиции, присущие поздней Империи. Подобные идеологические разногласия зачастую приводили к блокированию работы Сената. Наконец, после критики за политику Новой Республики в скоплении Курнахт, на Алмании и в Кореллианской системе, а также из-за раздоров в Сенате, особенно между старейшими и проимперскими сенаторами, Глава государства Лея Органа Соло взяла бессрочный отпуск, во время которого её обязанности временно возложили на сенатора Понка Гаврисома с Калибопа. Мир с Империей left|200px|thumb|[[Глава государства Понк Гаврисом подписывает Бастионское соглашение.]] Несмотря на растущее недоверие между определенными элементами Новой Республики, её объединяло противостояние Империи. Кампания имперского Верховного главнокомандующего Гилада Пеллеона окончилась катастрофой, когда силы Новой республики, ведомые Акбаром, разбили войска Пеллеона и сократили Осколок Империи всего до восьми секторов во Внешнем Кольце. Назначение Понка Гаврисома Главой государства, строительство нового Большого зала собраний Сената и следующий этап реструктуризации государства отметили начало нового периода Новой Республики. Полномочия в большей степени были переданы местным органам власти от планетарного до регионального уровня, чтобы избежать централизации, присущей эпохе Палпатина. Роль Сената новой Республики, таким образом, была сведена к ведению вопросами общей обороны и посредничеству в спорах между системами. Хотя каждый принятый им закон имел приоритет, новое ограничение в один закон от одного и того же делегата в год предотвращало возникновение безвыходных ситуаций, поскольку проекту предстояло пройти через внимательное рассмотрение как комитетом, в котором он был представлен, так и через одобрение всего Сената. Другим шагом на пути реструктуризации было создание Наблюдателей Новой Республики, организации, сходной по назначению с Орденом джедаев Старой Республики. Наблюдатели перемещались по всей Новой Республике и сообщали Сенату о том, что видели или слышали, уделяя повышенное внимание неприемлемым методам руководства, которые местные власти предпочли бы не показывать. Главным событием этого периода стало разглашение Каамасского документа, после которого возникла угроза гражданской войны между сторонниками и противниками ботанов. Кризис, начавшийся с обнаружения Камасского документа на Вэйланде, окончился с подписанием окончательного мирного договора между Новой Республикой и Осколком Империи, наконец-то закончившего тридцативосьмилетнюю Галактическую гражданскую войну. Смена караула Окончание Галактической гражданской войны позволило многим мирам определиться, к какой организации примкнуть, и большинство выбрало Новую Республику. Органа-Соло вернулась в Сенат сразу после подписания Бастионского соглашения по настоятельным просьбам друзей. Новая республика и джедаи одержали победы над неоимперской Второй Империей, античеловеческим Альянсом разнородных и сорвали попытку преступного синдиката Черное солнце занять доминирующее положение в Галактике. В 23 ПБЯ Лея окончательно отказалась от своего поста Главы государства. В последовавших выборах победил Борск Фей'лия, за которого проголосовало три пятых сенаторов. Многие сенаторы, известные с давних времен, уступили свои места молодым, а в войсках в отставку подали такие лидеры, как Акбар и Хайрам Дрейсон. К сожалению, принципиальные и опытные лидеры были заменены существами, не обладавшими высокими личными качествами, внутренние разногласия, как в Старой Республике, снова стали обычными. Война с юужань-вонгами Когда началось вторжение юужань-вонгов, сенат оказался парализован некомпетентностью и трусостью. Администрация Главы государства Фей’льи не принимало вторжение всерьез, пока не стало слишком поздно. Интервенты быстро продвигались вперед, захватывая значительные части галактики по пути к Корусанту. Недоверие в Новом Ордене джедаев ещё больше усложнило ситуацию, а Силы обороны Новой Республики тем временем всё дальше и дальше откатывались к Центральным Мирам, сея безысходность. Падение Корусанта стало похоронами Новой Республики, сенаторы которой захватывали корабли Флота обороны, чтобы покинуть систему. Фей’лья, несущий ответственность за многие, если не за большинство, неудач войны, предпочел погибнуть в сражении. Перерождение в Галактический Альянс Сенат вновь собрался на Мон Каламари и после длительной кампании избрал Кэла Омаса Главой государства. Это были последние выборы Новой Республики. После решающей Битвы у Эбак IX, Омас преобразовал остатки Новой Республики в Галактическую федерацию свободных альянсов. С новой конституцией, улучшенной системой сдержек и противовесов, новой федеральной структурой Галактический Альянс постарался исправить многие недостатки предыдущего государства. Кроме того, Альянс объединил усилия с Орденом джедаев, чтобы приблизить окончание войны. В 29 ПБЯ Галактический Альянс и Новый Орден джедаев окончательно разбили юужан-вонгов при освобождении Корусанта. Государство и политика Членство в Новой Республике Новая Республика — конфедерация на добровольных началах, организованная на демократических принципах, установленных Общественной Хартией и соответствующих принципам и идеалам Декларации Новой Республики. Основное (голосующее) членство доступно для любого суверенного политического образования, представляющего одну или более объединенных популяций, или для других определенных и признанных другими территорий. Членство утверждалось после рассмотрения заявки, во время которого кандидат соглашался с Хартией и другими законами Новой Республики, и оценки, какой ежегодный вклад потребуется от кандидата. Аффилированное (неголосующее) членство доступно для зависимых политических образований (например, отдельным участникам лиг миров) и для должным образом определенных представителей разумных существ, не объединенных в политическое образование. Наблюдательный (неголосующее) членство доступно для союзников Новой Республики, не являющихся её субъектами. Декларация Новой Республики установила цели, к которым должна стремиться Новая Республика; Общественная Хартия являлась реальным механизмом, определяющим членство в Новой Республике, права и обязанности субъектов и различные государственные институты и их полномочия. Общественная Хартия была принята переходным Временным Советом. Сенат Правительство Новой Республики организовано на основе однопалатного законодательного органа, называемого Сенат Новой Республики и заменившего собой Временный Совет. Основные субъекты федерации представлены в Сенате сенаторами. Каждый сенатор имеет один голос независимо от размеров популяции, которую он представляет. Аффилированные члены представлены на Корусанте легатами, имеющими право выступать во время основных заседаний Сената, но не имеющие права голоса при официальном принятии решений (в целях устранения двойного представительства). Также легаты могут состоять в различных рабочих группах Сената. При огромном, потенциально неограниченном, количестве сенаторов, Сенат целиком был структурой, практически неспособной выполнять свою работу. Как следствие, реальная деятельность разворачивалась на сенатских советах, комитетах и комиссиях. Ежедневным занятием Сената были в основном выступления и публичные дебаты. Общее собрание Сената иногда называлось Ассамблеей Новой республики. Совет — назначаемый орган с правом принятия решений и управления в области соответствующих государственных задач (например, Совет обороны, занимавшийся вопросами Флота). Наиболее известные и авторитетные члены Новой Республики имели в советах преимущество. Комитет — избираемый орган с правом рассмотрения различных вопросов Сената, включая бюджетные. Пользовались частичной автономией: единогласные решения комитета не требовали одобрения всего Сената, однако Сенат тремя пятыми голосов мог наложить вето на решение комитета, принятое неединогласно. Комиссия — добровольный орган с правом только совещательного голоса. Подготавливает доклады по различным вопросам для представления Председателю Сената, Министру государства, Верховному главнокомандующему или субъектам федерации; назначает и проводит слушания; проводит независимые расследования. Председатель Сената 100px|right|thumb|[[Мон Мотма, первая Глава государства Новой Республики.]] Председатель Сената (Президент), избираемый простым большинством голосов (50 % + 1 голос от числа сенаторов), является Главой государства Новой Республики и Главнокомандующим Флота, хотя часто это звание используется в отношении наиболее высокопоставленного представителя вооруженных сил. Обращение к Председателю Сената не имеет установленной формы. Мон Мотма предпочитала именоваться «Глава государства», при Лее Органа-Соло в зависимости от ситуации использовались другие варианты. В целом, сенаторы, чиновники Сената и средства массовой информации Корусанта использовали обращение «Президент», а Главное министерство, представители субъектов и население миров Новой Республики часто предпочитали форму «Глава государства» с учетом местных языков и традиции. Частично эти разночтения появились из-за устоявшейся ассоциации термина «Президент» с последним его обладателем до Империи — сенатором Палпатином. Большинство последующих Председателей Имперского Сената были марионетками Императора. Термин укрепил дурную репутацию во время правления Органа-Соло, попавшей в кризисную ситуацию. Усилия пресс-секретарей вернуть термин в употребление вызвали прежние страхи перед президентской тиранией. 200px|thumb|left|[[Борск Фей'лья, последний Глава государства во время своей последней битвы за Корусант в 27 ПБЯ.]] Председатель Сената может быть отозван большинством голосов сенаторов по вопросу вынесения вотума недоверия. Голосование можно инициировать большинством голосов Правящего или Внутреннего совета или четвертью голосов основных членов Сената. Выборы Председателя Сената могут быть заблокированы Правящим советом при единогласном голосовании. На практике власти Правящего совета было достаточно, чтобы предложенный или поддержанный им кандидат был бы избран на пост. Правящий совет состоит из глав сенатских советов и Председателя Сената. Председатель Сената имеет право назначить любого члена Правящего совета исполнять свои обязанности на время отсутствия. Если Председатель Сената становится недееспособным, недоступным или умирает, председатель Совета министров назначает исполняющим обязанности Главы государства либо одного из бывших Председателей Сената, либо Министра государства, либо одного из бывших Министров государства. Главное министерство Главное министерство — гражданское ведомство Новой Республики. В него входят несколько меньших министерств, несколько ориентированных на конкретные задачи агентств и несколько частично независимых организаций. Многие сенатские советы контролируют и определяют бюджет соответствующих министерств. Правительство (Кабинет министров) во главе с Министром государства состоит из глав различных министерств. Через него осуществляется связь между министерствами и Главой государства. Первый администратор назначаемый Советом министров при одобрении Председателя Сената, возглавляет Главное министерство Новой Республики. Он несет ответственность перед Главой государства. Суд справедливости Члены Суда справедливости избираются Судебным советом Сената Новой Республики из списка кандидатов, предложенного Председателем Сената. Первый судья избирается другими членами Суда из своего числа. Номинально независимый, Суд не имеет права заниматься вопросами, выходящие за его юрисдикцию, к которой относятся нарушения Хартии субъектами или государственными органами Новой Республики. Суд не является судом высшей инстанции для гражданских и уголовных дел, которыми занимаются местные судебные органы субъектов федерации. Экономика Новая Республика, как и Галактическая Республика, имела сложную и разнообразную экономику. Предполагается, что в Новой Республике шли процессы, обратные увеличению государственного контроля и централизации, какие имели место во время имперской эпохи. Раздробление Империи после Битвы у Эндора привело к появлению множества денежных единиц. Хотя Новая Республика поддержала кредит, он никоим образом не стал общепринятой денежной единицей Галактики. В это время курс обмена изменялся в широком диапазоне и иногда трудно было найти желающих обменять одну валюту на другую. Образование Новой Республики предположительно стабилизировало экономику Галактики. Кредит обеспечивался несметными богатствами планеты Муунилинст. Во время Войны с юужан-вонгами экономику постиг коллапс. Общество и культура Как и в Галактической Республике, культура Новой Республики отличалась большим разнообразием. Запреты, наложенные на искусство и культуру во время имперской эпохи, были отменены Новой республикой, и они вновь расцвели богато и красочно. Человекоцентричная политика Империи закончилась с приходом Новой Республики. Однако воззрения Высокой человеческой культуры сохранятся ещё долгие годы после падения Империи благодаря радикальным группам, вроде Лиги Человека. Вооруженные силы 100px|right|thumb|[[Адмирал Акбар, первый Верховный главнокомандующий Силами обороны.]] Силы обороны Новой республики — военная составляющая Новой Республики. В них входило пять флотов, в каждом из которых насчитывалось сотни боевых кораблей, транспортов и кораблей поддержки, объединенных в боевые группы и отряды, а также подразделения наземных сил и истребительные эскадрильи. В целом все флоты назывались Флот обороны Новой республики. После реорганизации вооруженных сил и введения единого командования, бывший Министр обороны стал именоваться Верховный главнокомандующий, а посты Министра армии и Министра флота были упразднены. Верховный главнокомандующий назначается Советом обороны при одобрении Председателя Сената. Он возглавляет Силы обороны и подчиняется Главе государства. Астрография Территория Новой Республики на протяжении её истории значительно изменялась в размерах. В 8 ПБЯ в составе государства насчитывалось более 600 000 миров, а к 9 ПБЯ три четверти известной Галактики, включая все Центральные Миры кроме Кореллианского сектора, находились под контролем Новой Республики. Последовавшая затем война с Трауном и возрожденным Императором сильно уменьшили размеры Республики. К 15 ПБЯ Новая Республика состояла из 11 000 планет во всей Галактике из-за того, что бывшие миры Новой Республики предпочли нейтралитет до окончания войны с Империей. К 19 ПБЯ большая часть Галактики снова присоединилась к Новой Республике, поскольку война против Осколка Империи близилась к завершению. Пограничные районы разделяли территории Новой Республики и Осколка Империи во время последней стадии Галактической гражданской войны. Предположительно, они существовали и после её окончания. Планета Корусант осталась столицей Новой Республики, каковой она была и в Галактической Империи, и в Галактической Республике. Миры, входящие в состав государства, располагались по всей Галактике от границ Центра до Дикого Пространства. Появления * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» * «The Farlander Papers» * «Корабль невольников» * «Перемирие на Бакуре» * * «Gathering Shadows» * «X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: Вынужденная отставка» * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ''X-wing'' series * «Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron» * * * * * * * * * «Выбор принцессы Леи» * «Hutt and Seek» * «Дух Татуина» * «Кризис веры» * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * «Star Wars: The Thrawn Trilogy» * * * * «Тёмная империя» * «Алая Империя» * «Crimson Empire III: Empire Lost 1» * «The Jedi Academy Trilogy» * «Дети джедаев» * «Меч тьмы» * «Сумрачная планета» * «Хрустальная звезда» * «The Black Fleet Crisis» * «Новое восстание» * «Jade Solitaire» * «The Corellian Trilogy» * «Tales from the New Republic» * «Призрак прошлого» * «Образ будущего» * «Junior Jedi Knights» * «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Альянс за разнообразие» * * «The New Jedi Order» * «Star Wars: Invasion» * «Тёмный улей I: Король-примкнувший» * «Тёмный улей II: Незримая королева» * «Наследие Силы: Жертва» * «Наследие Силы: Откровение» * «Тысячелетний сокол» * «Судьба джедаев: Изгнание» * «Судьба джедаев: Знамение» * «Fate of the Jedi: ПБЯss» * «Судьба джедаев: Ответный удар» * «Судьба джедаев: Вихрь» * «Судьба джедаев: Приговор» * «Судьба джедаев: Восхождение» * «Судьба джедаев: Апокалипсис» * «An Apology» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 1: Излом, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 18: Когти Дракона, часть 5» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 33: Выжить, чтобы сражаться, часть 2» }} Источники * «The Politics of Contraband» * «Planets of the Galaxy, Volume Two» * «Справочник по «Наследнику Империи»» * ''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', Second Edition * «Справочник по «Тёмному воинству»» * «Wanted by Cracken» * «Galaxy Guide 8: Scouts» * «Star Wars Gamemaster Handbook» * «Справочник по «Тёмной империи»» * «Planets of the Galaxy, Volume Three» * «The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook» * * «Galaxy Guide 10: Bounty Hunters» * ''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'', Second Edition * «Справочник по «Последнему приказу»» * ''The Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', Second Edition * * * * «Star Wars Screen Entertainment» * «Star Wars Miniatures Battles Companion» * * * * «Galaxy Guide 11: Criminal Organizations» * «The Star Wars Planets Collection» * * «Galladinium's Fantastic Technology» * * «Alliance Intelligence Reports» * * * ''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' toy line * ''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin'', Second Edition * «Heroes & Rogues» * «Справочник по «Перемирию на Бакуре»» * * «Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded» * «Секреты «Звёздных войн: Тени Империи»» * «Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide» * «Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised» * «Wretched Hives of Scum & Villainy» * «Cracken's Threat Dossier» * «Gundark's Fantastic Technology: Personal Gear» * «Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook, Special Edition» * «Star Wars: Rogue Squadron: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide» * * «C-3PO: Tales of the Golden Droid» * «Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история» * «Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Prima's Official Strategy Guide» * «Справочник по Тёмной стороне» * * * «The New Jedi Order Sourcebook» * * * * * * * * * «The Dark Forces Saga» * «Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история» * * * «Звёздные войны: Полное иллюстрированное руководство» * * * «Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн» * * * «Fate of the Jedi: Dramatis Personae» * «Руководство по эпохе Восстания» * «Иллюстрированный атлас» * * * * «Справочник по Неизведанным Регионам» * * «The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force» * * * * * «Иллюстрированная энциклопедия военного дела» * * «Книга ситхов: Тайны Тёмной стороны» * «Иллюстрированный путеводитель читателя» * «Свод правил к ролевой игре «Star Wars: Edge of the Empire»» * * }} Категория:Государства Категория:Новая Республика Категория:Группы сопротивления